


Amazoness Scorned

by Blankedgaze



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: Yanazawa has angered the duel spirits of her old deck and they have decided they they wanted her to know that she has wronged them and will have to pay/





	Amazoness Scorned

The lights clicked on as a figure opened the door to the apartment. The owner of this apartment carried a bag from the local sandwich shop in one hand and her mail in the other. Yanazawa stood 5'5'' with an average build with olive colored skin and nice B-cups under her blue t-shirt. While not the most curvy of girls she still got a few compliments form boys on her jean covered butt.

Yanazawa closed the door behind her with her foot as she entered her apartment. The tired college student dropped her backpack on the floor next to the kitchen counter. Flicking some of her hair from her eyes she started looking through her mail. It was more of the same mind numbing junk, bill, bill, store sale fliers, buy this junk. Each piece of paper she could trash was soon greeted with it's new home in the trash can. The last thing in the stack was a package. 

“I don't remember ordering anything recently.” she asked herself as she felt something hard in it. Opening it she found seven hard card sleeves. Flipping one over, “Amazoness Call? And three of them?” Yanazawa was confused as she look at the rest of the cards. “Amazoness Princess, Amazoness Spy, Pet Tiger, Empress, Pet Liger, Onslaught. They made new Amazoness cards after all this time.” In the package she found a note. 

“Long time no talk Yanazawa. I know you said you didn't play anymore but when these came out I couldn't help but remember all the fun we had. So I got you a playset of all the new Amazoness cards for you. Knowing you even though you don't play I'd bet you kept your cards so now you still have the whole Amazoness archetype. When summer break comes around we should get together again. I'm sure you'd need it after the semester is over.   
-Your friend Mizu” 

Reading the note put a smile on Yanazawa's face remembering the time they had playing Yu-Gi-Oh! before she went off to college. Mizu and her Gustos, the two of them may have not been the best decks during the meta but they had fun together. But with the passing of time she felt less connection to the game and if she was honest with herself. She felt the game was a bit too “kiddy” for her. But Mizu was nice enough to send her the cards so the least she could was take care of the gifts. 

Yanazawa ran to her closet and dug out a dust covered box that held all her old cards. Digging through it she found her old deck box that held her Amzoness deck. Taking the deck back to the kitchen she started taking out some old cards trying to fit the new cards in. After fiddling for a bit she got the deck down to forty cards she drew a few test hands imagining that she was back in school playing against Mizu. But it soon came to an end when she realized that she had just spent an hour playing with her deck. “Oh man, thought I hand outgrew this childish game.” Yanazawa left her cards on the counter before grabbing her food and siting down in fount of her computer to relax. 

Hours later after putting a small dent in her homework she decided to get ready for bed. “Man it's already 1:30 in the morning.” she groaned looking at her alarm clock. “Mizu's right I will need that break after the semester. I call her tomorrow so we can start making plans.” Yanazawa said to herself before turning off the lights and crawling under the covers. 

It didn't take long for the girl to get to deep sleep. Minutes after Yanazawa was dead to the world an otherworldly magic started to fill her apartment. The magic spewed forth from the deck in search for it's target. Quickly it found it, asleep in bed. The plume of magic engulfed the girl whisking her mind away. 

Yanazawa's slowly opened the sunlight waking her up. She went to rub the sleep from her eyes or she tried but found her arm stuck. Panic sank in as woke up completely, scanning the area she saw that she surrounded by wood huts in a the middle of some forest clearing. She knew that there were no forest near the city. Frightening thoughts ran through her mind, she must have been drugged. Someone broke into her home and shipped her off to the middle of no where. She picture her family and friends scared looking for her, her mother in tears. Yanazawa saw that she was locked in some wooden stocks and in her panic tried to break free. An impossible task as the stock didn't so much as budge at her attempts. 

“Quit your struggling.” a voice came from behind Yanazawa. The bound girl tensed up. In her mind fear set in, her kidnapper had shown themselves. “Please I'll give you everything I have just let me go home.” 

“You have nothing we want and your body is not in this world.” the voice told her. Yanazawa became even more horrified thinking she had be shipped off to some kind of cult. She could tell the voice was from a woman. 

“So you're the traitor.” another voice came from the closest hut. Yanazawa was shocked at who she saw. From the hut emerged a giant muscled tanned skinned woman with wild red hair. Yanazawa recognized her but couldn't believe it. “Amazoness Swords Woman? Dreaming about Yu-Gi-Oh! monsters Yanazawa, how old are you?” she asked herself. She let out a scream when the woman behind her gave her ass a hard slap. “Quiet.” the Amazoness commanded. The sting from the slap linger, how did it hurt so much wasn't this a dream she thought to herself. 

Yanazawa kept her mouth shut as the woman that had spanked her walk over to Swords Woman. Getting a good look she saw that the woman in question was one of those new cards Mizu sent her, Spy was it?

“You did well Spy now go get the Empress and her daughters and return.” Swords Woman commanded Spy. Smaller girl gave a nod and ran off through the trees. She then turned back to Yanazawa with a devilish smile. The mountain of a woman made her way over to the poor restrained girl, “The Empress said to inform her when you arrive but we can have some fun till then.” After her frightening words she walked around to Yanazawa's ass. Yanazawa braced herself for another slap but was instead greet with the feeling of having her pajama pants being pulled down leaving her rear exposed. Yanazawa was left as shaking mess thinking she was to some sex toy for some muscled lesbians, unfortunately she was only half right.

Her panic gave way to an moment of confusion when something long and hard and warm found itself between her butt. “Wait what are you doing?!” Yanazawa asked braking her silence. She never got her answer as Swords Woman grabbed her hips with one hand while the other rubbed the hard object along her vagina. As Yanazawa was about to voice another question a loud scream was forced out of her mouth as Swords Woman forced all of the hot rod into her with one push. Yanazawa knew the amazon had just filled her with a dick from the way that it pulsed inside her. The stocks shook with with each thrust as the toned woman used Yanazawa. The girl was left to be fucked by Swords Woman as escape was impossible. Yanazawa's fucking dulled her mind till she felt the dick in her pulse one last time before a flood of cum filled the used hole. A small moan left her lips as the amazon's cum leaked from her slit when she pulled out.

The amazon gave her a quick smack on the rump before Yanazawa saw her disappear into one of the huts leaving her weak-kneed. 

As she rested another figure appeared before her. Looking at the person before her she recognized her, “Amazoness Trainee?” The lithe girl gave a nod. 

“The tribe doesn't take kindly to insults.” Trainee said to Yanazawa as she moved her black stripped skirt out of the way letting her dick harden and rub on Yanazawa's face before sliding in her open mouth. At this point Yanazawa had little fight in her. She figure if her stocks didn't break from the pounding the other woman then the teen Amanzoness would make little difference. Lucky for Yanazawa she was gentler than Swords Woman. The teen soon ended up cumming in Yanazawa's mouth the taste of cum on her tongue was a new thing for Yanazawa. Trainee pulled herself free from Yanazawa's letting a few spurts of warm cum land on her face.

This went on for whole the day. She'd watch the village go through the day's work and when one of them got the urge they'd make use of her. When she wasn't taking dick from a tribeswoman she saw them building up what looked like a bonfire. Night eventually came and Spy had returned with Empress, Queen, and Princess. 

The Empress waved her hand as sat on her throne with her daughters standing next to her. Yanazawa watched as Paladin came to her unlocking the stocks before flinging her up and over her shoulder. Yanazawa gave no fight as was carried over to the royalty. Setting her down Empress looked down at Yanazawa, “So human do you know why we broght you here?” her commanding voice asked to which Yanazawa on gave unknowing shake of her head.

“For a long time you fought using her power but you came to find our bond was beneath you and cast us aside. And now you will atone, for the Amazoness do not tolerate betrayal.” as she finished the Empress moved her loincloth away revealing a her dick. After her day of being the village's fucktoy she could see why she was the leader. She had the others beat by two inches at least the thing in her face was nine maybe ten inches. Yanazawa crawled over to the woman's dick giving it a test look as she looked up at the Empress. As she took the girl dick into her mouth Queen had moved behind Yanazawa and helped herself to the girl's pussy. Each slam forced more of the Empress's dick down Yanazawa's throat. Princess, not wanting to be left out, took one of Yanazawa's hands and placed it on her dick. Yanazawa got the message and started pumping her hand, trying to get the teen off. 

The triple teaming went one till all tree of them started to shutter as they came together. Load after load of cum shot into Yanazawa while Princess painted her head and face. The rest of the night was a blur as Yanazawa was passed around to every member of the tribe. With a jolt Yanazawa wake from her sleep back in her room.

“Yanazawa, what the hell kind of dream was that?” she berated herself. As she sat in bed remembering bits and pieces of her dream her alarm went off. After turning it off she got up and headed off to get ready for the day. As she left the room unbeknownst to her at the base of her back was a bone skull mark that was invisible to all. Yanazawa has been marked as property of the Amazoness when they needed relief her mind and spiritual body will be called to the village again.


End file.
